Ares
='The Ἄρης (Árēs)'= The Ares is a heavily-armed main battle tank that fills the heavy direct fire role for Myrmidon Defense. 'Design' 'Countermeasures' 'Camouflage' The Ares is equipped with effective active camouflage. Its surface has holographic projects that mimic the other side of the vehicle at 180 degrees from the projector. However, it can only mimic the colors but no specific patterns. 'Concealment' The turret is fitted with two eight-barreled smoke grenade launchers. These can create a thick smoke that blocks both vision and thermal imaging. The engine is also equipped with a smoke generator that is triggered by the driver. 'Softkill Measure Defenses' Softkill measures are applied when it is expected that a sensor-based weapon system can be successfully interfered with. The threat sensor can be either an artificial one, e.g., a solid-state infrared detector, or the human sensory system (eye and/or ear). Softkill measures generally interfere with the signature of the target to be protected. In the following the term signature refers to the electromagnetic signature of an object in either the ultraviolet (wavelength: 0.3-0.4 µm), visual (0.4-0.8 µm), or infrared (0.8 - 14 µm) spectral range as well as cm-radar range (frequency: 2–18 GHz), mmw-radar (35, 94, 144 GHz) and finally sonar range (either 50 Hz - 3 kHz and/or 3– 15 kHz). One or more of the following actions may be taken to provide softkill: *Reduction of signature *Augmentation of signature Softkill countermeasures can be divided into on-board and expendable countermeasures. Whereas on-board measures are fixed on the platform to be protected, expendable measures are ejected from the platform. Preemptive action of countermeasures is directed to generally prevent lock-on of a threat sensor to a certain target. It is based on altering the signature of the target by either concealing the platform signature or enhancing the signature of the background, thus minimizing the contrast between the two. Reactive'' action of countermeasures is directed toward break-lock of a threat already homing in on a certain target. It is based on the tactics of signature imitation, augmentation, or reduction. 'Missile Protection System' Missile Protection System or MPS is an infrared countermeasure against infrared-homed missiles. The decoys use a pyrophoric substance that burns at a relatively low temperature, thereby avoiding any fire safety concerns associated with conventional pyrotechnic military flares. The onboard processor uses neural network pattern recognition algorithms to classify potential threats detected by its infrared sensors 'IR-decoy Flares' IR-decoy flares serve to counter infrared-guided surface-to-air missiles (SAM) or air-to-air missiles (AAM) and can be expelled from a craft according to an anticipated threat in defined sequences. 'Radar Decoys' To counter radar-guided missiles, chaff is used. These are copper nickel-coated glass fibers or silver-coated nylon fibers having lengths equal to half of the anticipated radar wavelength. 'Hardkill Measure Defenses' Hardkill measures generally refer to measures taken in the so-called "end-game" shortly before a warhead/missile hits its target. The hardkill measure in general physically affects the incoming warhead/missile by means of either blast and/or fragment action. The action may lead to: *Disturbance of the stability of a kinetic energy penetrator which will decrease its penetration ability as the deflection angle increases. *Premature initiation of a shaped charge (e.g., too great stand-off), but most likely improper initiation, thereby impeding optimum jet development of the metallic lining, usually copper, in the shaped charge. The copper jet provides most of the anti armor capabilities of shaped charge weapons. *Destruction of the airframe of an inbound missile or shell. 'Electric Reactive Armor' '''Reactive Armor' is a type of vehicle armour that reacts in some way to the impact of a weapon to reduce the damage done to the vehicle being protected. It is most effective in protecting against shaped charges and specially hardened long rod penetrators. The most common type is explosive reactive armour (ERA), but variants include self-limiting explosive reactive armour (SLERA), non-energetic reactive armour (NERA), non-explosive reactive armour (NxRA), and electric reactive armour. Unlike ERA and SLERA, NERA and NxRA modules can withstand multiple hits, but a second hit in exactly the same location will still penetrate. Electric Reactive Armor (also known as electromagnetic reactive armour, or colloquially as electric armour) is made up of two or more conductive plates separated by some space or by an insulating material, creating a high-power capacitor. In operation, a high-voltage power source charges the armour. When an incoming body penetrates the plates, it closes the circuit to discharge the capacitor, dumping a great deal of energy into the penetrator, which may vaporize it or even turn it into a plasma, significantly diffusing the attack. 'Quick Kill' Quick Kill detects incoming RPGs and anti-tank missiles with an active electronically scanned array radar. Once its speed, trajectory and intercept point are computed, Quick Kill vertically launches a small countermeasure missile. This kind of system is similar to the one that the Israeli Army uses for its ground forces. The system features two types of missiles: a smaller one for defense against close range weapons such as RPGs, and another, larger one to intercept longer range, faster anti-tank missiles or shells. The countermeasure missile intercepts the incoming threat and destroys it with a focused blast warhead. All this happens within a blink of an eye. The Quick Kill missile has 360-degree capability and a reload capability, with each launcher typically containing eight to 16 missiles. 'Armor' The Ares is protected by armor based on the British-designed Chobham armor, a further development of the British 'Burlington' armor. the Ares' armor is formed by spacing multiple layers of various alloys of depleted uranium, steel, ceramics, plastic composites, and kevlar, giving an estimated maximum (frontal turret) 8,900 millimetres (350.3937 in) of RHAe versus HEAT (and other chemical energy rounds) and 5,274 mm (207.6378 in) versus kinetic energy penetrators. Protection against spalling is provided by a Kevlar liner. 'Damage control' If the Ares does suffer damage resulting in a fire in the crew compartment, the tank is equipped with a halon fire-suppression system that automatically engages and extinguishes fires in seconds. Fuel and ammunition are in armored compartments with blowout panels to protect the crew from the risk of the tank's own ammunition cooking off if the tank is damaged. 'Aiming' A view of the gunner's station (bottom left) and commander's station (top right).The Ares is equipped with a ballistic fire-control computer that uses user and system-supplied data from a variety of sources, to compute, display, and incorporate the three components of a ballistic solution—lead angle, ammunition type, and range to the target—to accurately fire the tank. 'Specifications' 'General characteristics' *'Crew:' 4 (commander, gunner, loader, driver) *'Height:' 9 ft (2.7432 m) *'Length:' 36 ft (10.9728 m) *'Width:' 16'' ft (4.8768 m)'' *'Weight:' 79 short tons (71,667.5945 kg, 11,285.7143 stone) *'Powerplant:' 1 × Blue Sun EVT29-4000-A90 pulse-feedback generator 'Performance' *'Maximum Speed:' 72 mph / 115.8728 km/h 62.5663 knots *'Range:' 750 mi / 1,207.008 km / 651.7322 nm *'Main Gun Range:' '''10,400 meters /''' '''34,120 feet '''Armament *1× 155×375mm rifled, auto-loaded canon. Firing depleted uranium HEAT rounds. *1× Coaxial 40×53 mm (1.5748×2.0866 inch) ''Mk 19 grenade launcher, Firing depleted uranium High Explosive Dual Purpose (HEDP) M430I rounds. *1× Coaxial 7.62x51 mm ''(0.3000×2.0079 inch) Hybrid M134D-H 6-barreled minigun, Firing depleted uranium API rounds. *1× Coaxial 12.7x99 mm (0.3000×2.0079 inch) M2 Browning, Firing depleted uranium API rounds. 81,451,322 joules/ 59,890,678 pounds of force. *2× Coaxial 8-barrel smoke grenade launcher. *4× Storage Slots for Assault Rifle/ Battle Rifle/ Carbine for crew members. *4× Storage Slots for Pistols for crew members.